


A Good Man

by dcrthkenobi (galakticfinn)



Series: An Imperial Pilot (In the Rebellion) [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakticfinn/pseuds/dcrthkenobi
Summary: It's hard to ignore years of constant belittlement from the Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> <33333

When Bodhi staggered off the U-Wing, no one paid him much attention. He was fine with that though, he was in a daze. His body hurt and the exhaustion from the past few days was finally catching up to him – mixing oddly with the adrenaline still coursing through him. He was exhausted, but wide awake at the same time.

He sat on a nearby stepladder and observed the crowd that had congregated around Jyn Erso and were cheering in delight. He couldn’t understand how everyone could be so cheerful and happy at a time like this.

None of these people had been there – on the surface of Scarif, none of them had seen the _carnage_ that had occurred. Out of all the people that had originally gone to Scarif – and the reinforcements that came – only the five of them had survived. Even K-2SO had been destroyed, but droids could be repaired and their memories restored.

People couldn’t be brought back from the dead.

So many people had died, and Bodhi hadn’t even known most of their names. These people had died to save the galaxy and it felt like there wasn’t any respect for them.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

Bodhi turned to see Cassian leaning casually against the U-Wing next to him. Bodhi shrugged and scraped his toe against the tarmac. “I don’t understand how they can be celebrating when so many people died for our success.”

Cassian’s eyes flicked over to the crowd before resting on Bodhi again. “I’ve never really understood that either. If they’d been on the surface they sure as hell wouldn’t be celebrating. But they need a hero to idolize... maybe it gives them hope. Rebellions are –“

“Built on hope?” Bodhi finished with the barest hint of a smile. “It still doesn’t feel right, but what do I know? I’m just an Imperial Pilot.”

“You’re not just an Imperial Pilot, you’re a hero.” Cassian glanced at the crowd again and added in a softer tone. “In my opinion, you’re the biggest hero in the room.”

Bodhi shook his head in denial, years of belittlement from the Empire fueling his feelings of self-loathing. “I’m not a hero. I’m replaceable, expendable. I’m just a cargo pilot… and a coward.”

“No. You are the _bravest_ man that I know, Bodhi Rook.” Cassian looked Bodhi in the eyes and tried to get Bodhi to understand how important he was – how important he was to _Cassian_ (even after the short amount of time they had known each other. “You defected from the _Empire_. You risked your _life_ to bring a message to the Rebellion. You volunteered to go to Scarif, on a mission where the odds were against us. Those are not the actions of a coward.

You brought hope to the Rebellion. Without you, Jyn would still be in an Imperial Prison. Without you, Chirrut and Baze would have died on Jedha. Without you the Death Star would have destroyed countless planets, but now we have the means to destroy their weapon. We have hope because you, Bodhi Rook, chose to leave the Empire. You are a hero.”

Bodhi shook his head. He felt warm and Cassian’s praise felt good – made him happy – but a larger part of him, the part conditioned by the Empire, refused to believe Cassian. “It’s hard to ignore years of constant belittlement from the Empire.”

Cassian nodded. He knew the change from the Empire to the Rebellion would be hard for Bodhi. “I know. I hope one day you’ll believe that you’re the good man that I know you are.”


End file.
